Safety
LARPing safely is important. In order to avoid injuring yourself or others, please bear in mind the following things when you are LARPing: * Do not stab with LARP weapons – Stabbing with them can cause actual harm and also damage or break the weapon *'Pull your blows' – Try to hit people with low impact swings. As long as they know they've been hit, that's enough *'Never hit anybody in the face, head, neck or groin' *'You must not grapple or make bodily contact while fighting' We will normally try and do a runthrough of safety information with you in person before the game stars, especially if you are new to LARP. 'Mental safety' Vigor Mortis is a horror game, and as such some unpleasant topics may be explored. Violence, mental illness and, of course, death are a few examples of the more distressing themes that may surface during play, and if these are triggering for you, Vigor Mortis may not be the game for you. It is also feasible that references to self-harm and suicide may occur during the course of play, and while we will always aim to handle these issues sensitively if they do come up (and ask that you do the same), please let a ref know if this might be an issue for you. Rape and sexual assault are not themes Vigor Mortis engages with, and as such roleplay related to these themes is prohibited. Similarly, insensitive references to these themes (e.g. rape jokes) should not be made, even OOC. If there are themes that may be triggering to you that you are concerned may come up from time to time, please do talk to a ref about it in advance. Where possible, we will accommodate you, either by providing trigger warnings at the start of the session or by avoiding potentially triggering subjects when it is reasonable to do so. If you find that any other themes are having a significant negative effect on you during the game, please take a moment to speak to a ref to explain your concerns. You are also encouraged to remember that IC opinions do not necessarily reflect OC ones, but you should let a ref know if you find any characters or situations are making it impossible for you to enjoy the game. OOC racism, sexism, ableism and other such prejudices are completely unacceptable (and if you must include them IC, please do so with care – we do, for example, expect there to be prejudice between archetypes), and if you feel you have been harassed in any way please don't hesitate to take the matter up with a ref. 'Safety-related calls' Safety or OOC action-related calls you may encounter while playing Vigor Mortis include: *'Man down' – This call means that you or somebody else has been injured or is otherwise in trouble (e.g. dropping glasses). If you hear this call, you should freeze and not resume play until you hear "Time in" *'Time in' – The game has started (or resumed) *'Time out '– The game has ended *'Time freeze' – IC (in character) time has been paused for either IC or OOC (out of character) reasons. Await further instructions, and return to roleplaying when "Time in" has been called 'Thanks' Thanks to Rose Fenge of Orichalcum for her help in writing the mental safety section.